You Know I'll Always
by yullenlover
Summary: Two months into their relationship, Ichigo finds himself facing an unprecedented problem. He never thought that sex-starved blue-haired idiot would say no to sex! In order to get to the bottom of this, Ichigo will seduce, get into embarrassing conversations and fight any rival for Grimmjow's love. Grimm/Ichi. Rated M for sexual descriptions.


A/N: I'm not dead and this is a new story. Now that I've stated the obvious, I'll also say that I hope you enjoy this story:)

Warnings: Explicit sexual descriptions, its rated M after all. Grimm/Ichi as always.

Disclaimer: This story is completely unrelated to the original storyline of Bleach and I've used the Author's characters for pure fictional use only. They don't belong to me.

You Know I'll Always…

Or A Reassuring Confirmation

 _"_ _Kurosaki Ichigo, go out with me?"_

 _Panting heavily, Ichigo struggled out "Fucker… Grimmjow, I know you're not particularly romantic but" taking a look around him and digesting the sight of the dirty alley they were in, the dumpsters, and packaged empty beer bottles he continued, "couldn't you have picked a better place to ask me out?"_

 _Steading his own breathing and raising an eyebrow in amusement, Grimmjow said, "Will you or will you not?"_

 _Scowling, the orangette replied with "Like hell I will."_

 _"_ _Great! I'll pick you up at 8 today," grinned the bluenette, showing off his sharp white teeth before he started towards the mouth of the alley. The orangette followed him, all the while protesting his earlier claim when a hand clamped on his mouth and was drawn into Grimmjow's chest._

 _Back to chest, Ichigo was frozen and the whisper of Grimmjow's 'shhh' and the warmth radiating out of the bluenette certainly didn't help matters._

 _Shaking of his stupor, he was about to give a good kick to an unsuspecting Grimmjow when a group of wanna-be punks ran past the alley they were hiding in. The same idiots who decided to start a fight with a fighting-junkie bluenette. However, when they started to increase up to thirty members, Ichigo stepped in and when their numbers continued to rise, they decided to… not run away per say, just… strategically step out of the fighting range._

 _Grimmjow's arm tightening around his waist reminded him of the fact that he was still pulled flush against the blue-haired idiot. Jerking out of the protective and possessive embrace, Ichigo whirled around to scream profanities for the man-handling when Grimmjow grabbed the back of his orange head pulled him in for a searing kiss._

 _With soft lips pressed against his own and large warm hands caressing his scalp; Ichigo idly wondered what he was so against. The man he loved was kissing him and asking him out, what more did he want?_

 _However, when Ichigo tugged at Grimmjow's upper lip, the bluenette's answering lick was restrained with enourmous amounts of control. Pulling out of the kiss, the bluenette grinned softly._

 _In his dazed state, Ichigo could only do one thing, return Grimmjow's bright smile with his own happy one. Heart stopping for a few beats at that utterly adorable expression, Grimmjow couldn't resist leaning down for another peck. Eyes twinkling mischievously Grimmjow pulled back once more, smug at the red flush on Ichigo's cheeks, visible even in the darkness of the alley._

 _Pouting slightly, Ichigo admitted surrender, "8 o'clock" he agreed before looking out for more shitty punks and dashing out of the alleyway._

 _He didn't look back for Grimmjow's victory smirk; he knew it was there._

That was two months ago.

"Ah _hh_ …mm" the sweet sounds escaping the orangette's lips were caught and recorded by the bluenette's ears. Thrusting erratically into the orangette's over-sensitive body, Grimmjow forced his eyes open, unwilling to look at anything other than the delicious sight spread out in front of him.

Long, slender, tanned legs were bent and wrapped possessively around his waist; love-bitten bites littered Ichigo's inner thighs and torso, nipples peaked – reddened from repeated suckling, chest arched, head thrown back onto pillows with abandon and the thing that got Grimmjow finally peaking; Ichigo's pleasure contorted expression, lust accented brown eyes begging for relief, kiss bruised lips parted - spewing moans and words of encouragement, cheeks flushed with their love-making and those tufts of orange disheveled, spilled all over his pillow.

Thrusting his hips for the last time Grimmjow came, Ichigo following with a slight buck. Familiar, large and warm hands gripped Ichigo's ass as Grimmjow stayed put and watched Ichigo sigh in sated bliss. Panting rather heavily himself, Grimmjow sagged onto Ichigo's chest, not caring about the mess and appreciating Ichigo's answering tightening arms around his neck, the gentle embrace. However, it was not time for sentimental thoughts. Rising from where his forehead was resting – between Ichigo's nipples – the bluenette suddenly brought his face up towards Ichigo's, thrusting shallowly and loving the shocked expression on the orangette's face turn into something more _pleasure filled_.

Managing a "no- ugh… haa – haa _more_ " when the bluenette continued shallowly thrusting, trying to work them up again, Ichigo shuddered and tried to half-heartedly push the blue-haired idiot off.

Grimmjow was nothing if not persistent, grabbing those sexy legs and throwing them over his broad shoulders, he then pinned Ichigo's resistant arms over his head – onto the bed – and pushed his hips in as deep as they would go, cutting off Ichigo's mewl off with a searing kiss.

"I'll give you more Ichi, I love you."

xXxXx

"I don't want to have sex with you."

The sleepy orangette snapped wide-awake. Clenching his jaw, Ichigo sat up and stiffly asked, "Then whom do you want to have sex with?"

"Wha-? No one, you idiot!"

"I don't know where you're coming from. What do you mean, 'I don't want to have sex with you'?"

"Exactly what it meant!"

Ignoring his heart clenching painfully, Ichigo said, "Let me re-phrase. Why?"

Grinning brightly, the blue-haired idiot dared to say, "Secret."

Thrown off by the bright-eyed expression, Ichigo could do naught but maintain his stunned silence. "Grimmjow… are you-?"

"Hmm?" Grimmjow hummed idly while cleaning himself with tissues.

"No. Its… nothing."

The orangette was further confused when the bluenette laid back and looked at Ichigo expectantly, opening his arms in a clear invitation to cuddle and sleep together.

Ichigo shook his head slowly and said, "I think I want to sleep in my own room tonight," pulling on his discarded boxer-briefs and fleeing the room.

The orangette slid further into his fluffy, woolen sheets. His heated body from their intimate actions had cooled quickly from the walk to his room. Too quickly. He was cold, missing Grimmjow's expansive body heat and strong limbs that would wrap themselves around his body, a heated embrace that left no route of escape… He looked around 'his' room and found that it was bare from seldom usage. After they'd hooked up, Ichigo spent all of his time in Grimmjow's room. The two bedroom flat they'd rented; one bedroom for each of them had been converted into a 'master bedroom' and an 'emergency bedroom'.

Walking out of Grimmjow's room was a surprisingly hard thing to do. With his body throbbing pleasantly, mind screaming profanities at him, and his legs shaky at best, he would have liked nothing better than to curl up against his blue-haired lover's side. However after hearing those words, insecurities tightly wrapped, were almost bursting from the seams.

When Ichigo had agreed to 'go out' with Grimmjow, he wasn't quite sure what to expect, but one thing was clear. The relationship would change, this friends-slash-rivals becoming lovers thing would definitely impact their daily interactions. Not that they would become lovey-dovey but the atmosphere wouldn't be that of comfortable companionship, it would be closer, more intimate. That's what should have happened.

Grimmjow, however, didn't change at all. It was like their relationship never existed outside of the bedroom. Grimmjow never invited him out to another date after the first and blew off every other plan Ichigo tried to come up with. The reasons Grimmjow gave weren't excuses or lies; he truly _was_ busy on those days whether with school, work, or even friends, however he also never put effort into making another plan for them, a day out with just the two of them.

They played video games, had cramming sessions together, talked, laughed and played around their rented apartment, but they had done those things even when they weren't 'going out'. They didn't discuss about keeping their relationship a secret, it had just happened. They still hung out with their own respective circles of friends but never together, it wasn't planned that way but there were too many incidences for it to be just coincidence.

Somehow, it felt like they were closer more when they were just friends, but even Ichigo couldn't deny the raging passion between them when they made love. It was something he craved, Grimmjow's insatiable hunger for him and their connection. It was the reason why he could handle the upgrade from 'friends' to basically 'friends with benefits' and also the reason why he was feeling so wrecked and lonely.

The questions that he couldn't ask Grimmjow before were spinning around his head, ' _Are you tired of me?_ ' ' _Is this your twisted way of breaking up with me?_ ' ' _Are you in love with someone else?_ ' all of them making his heart clench painfully as he fought tears for the first time in months. Part of him wondered at if he was being selfish for wanting more of his bluenette, if he was being clingy or acting like a whiny bitch but if he was honest with himself, he didn't give a rat's ass if he was. After all, all is fair in love and war, right?

The unshed tears vanished as he resolved to speak with Grimmjow in the morning, to speak frankly and solve this uncertainty he had towards their relationship. Grimmjow was – is the still the best thing that happened to him and he'd be damned if he let the idiotic bluenette be taken away by someone else, who may or may not be the reason why Grimmjow came to this conclusion tonight. He'd come to the bottom of Grimmjow's frankly _stupid_ decision and convince him otherwise, try to show what Grimmjow would be missing out if he left him.

With anticipation churning in his stomach, Ichigo bowed his head and shook with resolve. Morning, it seemed, couldn't come fast enough.

xXxXx

Grimmjow frowned thoughtfully and watched Ichigo quickly re-dress himself and walk out of his room. He kept his face turned away so Grimmjow didn't get a chance to see his expression. The bluenette knew something was wrong, Ichigo never walked out of the bed after being intimate. After all, Grimmjow liked to sleep together almost as much as Ichigo.

Feeling the warmth of another body, the deepening of breaths, the tangle of limbs in the morning… nothing compared. Feeling lonely and put out, Grimmjow puzzled over Ichigo's reaction, did he do something wrong? Did Ichigo not like their previous intimacy? No – that couldn't be the reason, his sweet sounds proved so – so then why?

 _'_ _I'll give him time to cool off, and then work out what happened with him in the morning. Thank god we don't have classes tomorrow.'_

With this thought comforting Grimmjow, he grinned giddily, remembering his plan – Abstinence freed sex.

 _Meeting at Café's Galore yesterday, he noticed Shuuhei practically beaming compared to his hellish the-world's-going-to-end look he wore last week._

 _"_ _Dude, you're freaking me out. What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _What's_ wrong _? Don't you mean what's right?"_

 _"_ _No. What's_ wrong _? You look creepy with that I-just-fucked-someone grin. Aren't you still fighting with Szayel? Did you-"_

 _"_ _NO! For fucks sake, Grimm. I look like_ this _because I just had the best sex last night. With Szayel. I swear to god, you drive me up the damn wall- not like that, you idiot."_

 _Cackling, Grimmjow just shook his head. "Why was it the best?" he asked instead, tilting his head to the side, bangs falling into his eyes._

 _Rolling his eyes, Shuuhei said, "Because we were abstained the whole week without. Obviously."_

 _Watching the still bemused expression on his friend's face, Shuuhei's eyes widened in disbelief. "Ichigo let's you fuck him even when he's mad with you?"_

 _"_ _We have never really fought before." However, seeing Shuuhei's outright deadpanned expression, Grimmjow revised, "Well never seriously and up to that point."_

 _"_ _Wow. I can't believe my ears right now. Are you serious? The pair that fought like cats and dogs over a pair of sunglasses never had a 'lover's spat'. Ha!"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Its not a bad thing I suppose. You have a healthy relationship" Shuuhei tried to re-assure Grimmjow, but he couldn't help but add, "Doesn't mean that you aren't missing out though."_

 _Mind made up, Grimmjow thought to start his plan tomorrow. A week? He can do it but he needed to mentally prepare himself though… and physically. After all, if he was planning on not touching Ichigo's body for a whole week, he needs to have his fill beforehand. And afterwards too, of course._

Grimmjow grinned in anticipation, shrugging of Ichigo's cold shoulder, he turned to sleep. Tomorrow morning would be the first day of the experiment and it couldn't come fast enough.

xXxXx

Ichigo woke up earlier than usual and was completely disoriented to find himself in his old room, sunlight barely filtering through the curtains. Blinking, last night's memories came to him in a rush, blood pooling in his cheeks and anger churning in his belly at Grimmjow's unreasonable announcement.

 _He thinks he can escape from me? Well, he's had another thing coming if he thinks I haven't learn't a few things these past two months._

Ichigo quickly went about his morning routine and went through a fast yet thorough shower. Still dripping wet, too impatient to begin his plan, he tied the smallest white towel he could find around his waist and sauntered into Grimmjow's room. His plan was in action and he _would_ talk to Grimmjow but first he had to prove how wrong Grimmjow was. There was no way the bluenette would be able to resist the temptation of sex and Ichigo was about to prove that.

Finding the bluenette fast asleep, Ichigo grinned. He quietly climbed onto his bed and softly straddled Grimmjow, droplets of water rolling off his body, landing on Grimmjow's bared torso. Ichigo's cock hardened at the sight and he set about to work. He would seduce Grimmjow if it was the last thing he ever did.

 **A/N** : That's all for chapter 1 folks. Hope you enjoyed it (it was pretty amusing to write as well) and feel free to drop a comment if you did!


End file.
